Finding your Faith
by Heavenlygirl4ever
Summary: This is my first Reba fic. Reba thinks that she might have cancer, how will her family deal with it if she does? Please review,I hope you like it!
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba; this is out of my own randomly creative mind.

Summary: Reba starts having severe pain, and thinks it might be cancer, will she be okay, and can her family help her through it?

* * *

Chapter 1: Questions 

Hi mom, Cheyenne said, yawning. "Hey Cheyenne", Reba answered .

"Did you have a good night mom"? "Yeah did you"?

"Well Lizzy wouldn't go to sleep because she was scared of something, so she slept with us for a while".

"I'm going to see if she's awake".

As Cheyenne went to get Elizabeth, Reba finished her cup of coffee.

"Morning Gamma", Elizabeth said. "Good Morning sweetheart", Reba said.

Reba bent over all of the sudden in pain.

"Mom, what's wrong"? Its okay, she said quietly. "What happened"?

"My chest has been hurting that's all, I'll be fine, don't worry about me".

"Do you want to go shopping later after class"? Sure honey, Reba answered a little shaky.

"Come here Lizzy", Reba said. She gave her a hug. " Grandma loves you". " Love you too Gamma".

"Mom are you sure you'll be okay"? "Yes you go ahead, love you", Reba finished

After Cheyenne left, Reba let out a sigh. This has been happening for a couple of months now, though she hasn't thought anything of it till today. Today was the most painful. She was scared, so she called her doctor and asked for an appointment. The soonest she could get in was two days from now. She took it. She was dizzy, so she went to bed.

When she went she woke up felt weak. Cheyenne had just come home from class. Mom? "I'm here in my room". She went into her own room, put Elizabeth down and ran to her mom.

"Mom, Are you okay"? Reba looked really pale. "Mom I am taking you to the hospital". Reba didn't object, she just let Cheyenne help her to her car.

She got her cell phone and told BJ to watch Lizzy. She waited five minutes till she saw her near the house, and then drove off.

"How long has this been going on"? "A couple of months I think, but it has never been this bad".

When they got to the hospital, she went to the front desk.

"My mom has a very serious pain in her chest area". "She took a nap and when she woke up she was very weak and pale and she could hardly walk".

"Okay, can you wait in that room, over there and I will get a doctor right away".

"It will be okay mom", she said as her mom started shaking.

"I'm scared Cheyenne", Reba said.

She held her mothers hand and slowly rubbed her mother's back in till she stopped shaking. That made Cheyenne really scared, because Reba never acted vulnerable at all. Her mother had always been so brave and strong.

"Hello ladies, will you follow me?", the doctor led them into a examining room.

"What happened", he asked?

Cheyenne explained what happened.

It's amazing how Cheyenne knows just when to take over for me, Reba thought to herself.

"I need to take some blood, that would tell me if there is something serious", the doctor finished.

"What could be wrong", Cheyenne asked?

Reba had feeling that it was cancer, but pushed the thought away, she didn't want to have to face that right now.

"Well it could be a cyst growing in her chest, it could be just a cell mass or it could be cancerous".

"And if it is?", Cheyenne asked.

"It depends on how big it is, most likely it is operable".

"If it is bigger, she will have to take chemo".

"There is a new technology that involves lasers, but personally I don't know much about it", he said.

"We will definitely explore all of the available treatment possibilities, if we have to come to that", the doctor finished.

When will we get the blood results back? The soonest will have to be the day after tomorrow."

"After we get the results, and if there is a cyst, she will have to have a cat scan".

"Will she have to stay in the hospital"?

"I would like to keep her overnight, just to be safe", the doctor said. Okay,

Cheyenne quietly said.

* * *

A/N: Hi I hope you liked the story so far, I will try to update as often as I can. I have a lot of the story already written. Please, please review! 


	2. The Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or anyone else in that show.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; they are what keep a writer going. I almost cried while writing this part, so it's pretty sad. Please don't kill me, instead you could review. Don't be afraid to criticize, if it is constructive, I really would appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Diagnosis

Once she got out of the hospital, Reba kept busy. She helped Jake with his homework, feed Elizabeth, and paid some overdue bills. After that, she fixed dinner, so it was just ready to heat up when they were ready to eat, she went into her room and closed the door, and got her journal. She started writing poems. Whenever she had the time, she worked on her poems. She forgot all about the time. Cheyenne knocked on her door.

"Mom, Are you okay, you've been in there for two hours".

She opened the door and came in.

"Oh, Mom, it is going to be okay, I promise". Reba was almost unaware of the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm not sure about that, Cheyenne".

"Were all here for you on this", Cheyenne said.

After they had dinner, Reba called her best friend, back in Oklahoma.

"Hey Reba, how are you"?

"Not good, I'm going to get blood tests back, to see if I have cancer".

"Cancer!" Lori Ann gasped.

"Reba, I'm, sorry", does anybody know"? "Not yet, nobody knows except Cheyenne".

"Van is away at a football game, Reba said".

"You have to tell them, sooner or later, Reba".

"Don't you think I know that?" she said a little too sharply.

Lori Ann was surprised at her friend's outburst. She must have been stressed out, worrying about it. She knew Reba; she would be worrying herself sick about her family.

"I'm sorry", Reba said, ashamed that she hurt her friend. "I'll tell them if I have cancer, after I get the tests back".

"I don't want to worry them", Reba said sadly. "Reba, I'm coming down there". "Good, Lori Ann, I need you".

You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what. "Thanks, Lori Ann".

"Call me as soon as you know anything". "I will Lori Ann, goodbye". Bye.

The next day, Cheyenne and Reba went to the hospital to get the results. Reba was still pale and weak looking. Cheyenne was really worried.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart", the doctor started. "You have cancer".

"You need a cat scan right away, to see where and how big it is". Reba took a deep breathe.

"Today?" she asked

"Yes, I will arrange one right away". He picked up the phone in the room and paged a nurse.

"Do you have a cat scan"? "Okay, thanks" he said and hung up. "There is a cat scan available right now".

"We could get the results, relatively soon", the doctor finished for them.

Reba slowly lay down in the bed and was taken in the tunnel. It took five minutes, but to Reba, it seemed like a lifetime. When she got out, she started having one of her attacks. She groaned and put her hand on her chest.

"Kayla, please get a gurney", the doctor said to a nurse. "What's wrong with mom"?

"I don't know yet", he said. They rushed her in to the ER.

Cheyenne waited in the waiting room. She called Van on her cell phone.

"Van you need to come home". "What's wrong, Cheyenne"? "Something's really wrong with mom, we need you". "I'll be there in two hours, I love you, Cheyenne". I love you too babe, she said.

An hour and a half later, the doctor came out.

"She is stable right now". "We got the results from the cat scan back".

"She has a cancerous tumor on her lung that is a little smaller than a golf ball, it is inoperable".

"Is she awake"? "Yes, I want to tell her with you". On the way to the room, Cheyenne left a message on what room Reba was in.

She walked in the room and sat down next to her mom.

" Hey Cheyenne", Reba said weakly.

The doctor then told Reba. Reba let out a sob, partly because she knew it had to be cancer, partly because she knew she was going to die. Cheyenne started crying again.

"What can you do about it?", Cheyenne asked. "She can't have chemo, because of where the tumor is and because it is fairly big".

"We have a new drug that we are developing, it hasn't been approved by the FDA yet, but it slows the cancer grows and kills the pain".

"You will be the first to receive it, as soon as it is approved". " So I'm going to die?, Reba said, speaking up for the first time.

"I hate to tell you, but yes eventually".

"How much time do I have left?" Probably up to a year, depends on the tumor.

Thank you doctor, Reba said.

"When can I come home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" , he said leaving after taking her vitals.

Van walked in. He gasped when he saw Reba. Cheyenne ran to him crying. He rushed over to the bed.

"Hey Van", she said calmly. "What's wrong Mrs. H"?

"I have cancer Van, I'm going to die". "Mrs. H…. No Van, I'll be okay". " I have a year left".

"Mom, we have to go home, are you going to be okay?", Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine". "I need to be alone anyway". "I love you", she said confidently. "We love you too, Mrs. H".

After they left, Reba broke down crying. Then she started praying. She hadn't prayed in a long time.

"How can she be so strong, Cheyenne"? "Even when she found out she's dying she's still so brave". "I admire her", Van said. "She won't give up so easily, Van you know that". "Yeah I know", he said tearing up.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions or ideas? Please Review. Thanks! 


	3. Telling the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba, but I do own the characters, Charlotte and her horse Penny

Summary: Reba tells everyone the bad news, how will they take it?

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's a little depressing, but cheerful at the end. Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them going.

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling the Family

Cheyenne and Van arrived little early to take Reba home. Cheyenne had to sign some papers and a nurse got her a wheelchair. When they got home, Reba called Lori Ann. Reba told her the news and did all she could not to let out a sob.

"I'm coming down, Reba; I'll be there tomorrow afternoon". "Okay", Reba said.

Well, might as well get it over with, she told herself, she said goodbye to her friend and called Brock's house. Brock, BJ, Kyra, Jake, and Henry were all over there.

"Can all of you come over here"? "Why, what's wrong Reba?" Brock said.

I'll tell you when you all get over here, she said. They were all there, within five minutes.

She told them all to sit down. They all looked really confused. Then Reba spoke up.

"I just found put that I have a tumor on my lung, and it's cancer".

Barbra Jean, which was usually loud and annoying was calm and walked over and hugged her.

Then she looked over to Brock with tears on her face. Jake and Kyra ran over to her sobbing.

"Are you going to die mom"? Jake asked. "Yes Jake, but not for a long while yet", Reba told him.

"I still got some fight left in me". "I'm not ready to die yet".

Reba looked over to Brock, who had two stray tears falling down his face. Suddenly, she was scared.

Brock was always the strong one in their marriage. She relied on him. She had only seen him cry when Cheyenne was born. She fought back a sob, not for herself, but for the family she will eventually leave behind.

Brock, Kyra, and Jake remained in the room, after everybody else left.

"Kyra, Jake, can you go and let us talk alone for a few minutes"? Reba asked them.

"Jake let's go", Kyra said quietly.

Brock sat next to Reba on her right side. Reba, I'm so sorry. Reba laid her head gently on her shoulder

Brock, surprised continued talking. Reba, you know I never meant to hurt you that bad, with Barbra Jean I

honestly didn't. "Brock, I know", she said.

"We've both gotten past that now". " I've forgiven you". "I know", he said. They sat in quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Brock, I'm scared". "I know baby".

"We'll always be here for you to lean on". " I'll always be here", he said.

"I've always loved you Reba, deep down.

"I know Brock, I appreciate it and part of me has always loved you".

"Brock, I'm not giving up". "I still have plenty of things to do". "I'm not dead yet". "Cancer can't get me that easy", she said confidently.

Reba, I better go. Okay, she said.

Brock left, and got in his car. He drove home. He got in the house and headed straight for his room. He sat down on the bed and cried, for Reba, and for the rest of the family. He didn't understand how Reba could be so strong. Barbra Jean walked in and tried her best to comfort her husband. She knew he loved her, so did she. She was losing a dear friend.

Kyra came back and sat down on the couch, with Jake.

"Mom, you can't die". "I need you, I love you", Kyra said, crying softly. Jake cuddled up to his mom, realizing that his mom is going to die.

"Oh baby, I love you too, but some thing's are just meant to be". "God just wants to take me home, sooner than we planned". "How can you say that"? Kyra said a little annoyed.

"How can you be so strong all of the time"? "I'm not Kyra, on the time, Kyra. I'm not going to leave today.

"The doctor said I have about a year". "Even when I'm gone, I'll always be here for you".

"You promise"? "Yes, always". "I love you Kyra", she said.

She kissed her daughter, and her son, who was curled up next to her on her left side, on the forehead, while Kyra laid her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm only strong, for you kids, Kyra". "If it weren't for my babies, I wouldn't be strong at all".

"You all are what keep me going".

Lori Ann came over the next day. They sat and talked for about an hour about old times.

"Hey, Lori Ann, you remember Penny, my old barrel horse daddy bought me"?

"How could I forget?" she smiled.

"She was the sweetest, kindest horse I ever knew".

"There is a horse down at Charlotte's stable that I swear has to be here twin".

"Let's go take a ride". "Are you serious?"

"Yes, right now", Reba said excited, let's go".

Reba went and put her Levi's on, and got her purse. Reba called Brock to let him know where she was going.

"Did anybody tell you, you are crazy"? "And proud to be it", Reba said laughing. Lori Ann smiled.

She was glad that her friend could be cheerful and happy, for once.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, please review! 


	4. The trail ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba.

Summary: Reba and Lori Ann go for a trail ride.

Chapter 4: The Trail Ride

Reba drove her and Lori Ann in her Ford pickup. She arrived at Charlotte's stable twenty minutes later.

"Hey Charlotte"! "Hi Reba, I haven't seen you in a while".

She hated to turn the mood into a sour note, but she told Charlotte the news. Before she could say anything, Reba spoke up.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Charlotte, please". "Can we barrow Cheyenne and Mickey"? "You sure can, Reba".

She walked into the stable, and returned ten minutes later leading Mickey and Cheyenne.

"Your right Reba"… "Aren't I always"? Reba said laughing. "Reba, I meant Cheyenne does look like Penny". "I know she really does".

"Thanks a lot Charlotte". "Anytime guys, have fun".

Reba and Lori Ann did a couple of warm up exercises on them, before they started on the trail. As soon as they finished, Reba broke Cheyenne into a canter.

"Hey, that's not fair", Lori Ann shouted after her.

They slowed down after a couple of minutes. "Wow", Reba said, catching her breathe. "That was fun".

They walked their horses to the little creek that ran through the ranch; they stopped under an old oak tree. They both dismounted and tied their horses to the tree. Reba spoke up, after a couple of minutes.

"Kyra is heartbroken, I feel so horrible. Not for me, but for my family, you know what I mean?"

"I told her that God just wants to take me home early".

"Reba, it'll probably just take a little while, you know Kyra".

"I'm already getting a little tired of people saying that they are so sorry and that they will be there for me".

"They are only trying to help", Lori Ann said. "I know, but I want to do everything I can, in the time I have left and not worry about people feeling sorry for me".

"I am at peace with it, why aren't other people?" "Promise me one thing though". "What is it?" Lori Ann replied.

"I want you to promise me that when it gets really bad, treat me the same way you always do".

"I don't want anybody to treat me like some porcelain doll that could break if you touch me the wrong".

"I promise, Reba", she said sadly.

"I know my limits", Reba said. As if on cue, she had an attack. She groaned and put her hand on her chest.

"It'll be okay; Reba said reassuringly, it only lasts for a couple of minutes".

She waited it for it to subside and then stood up.

"Aren't they going to give you something for the pain?"

"Yeah, their going to give it to me as soon as they can get the drug regulated by the FDA".

Reba walked over to Cheyenne. "Let's go back", Reba said.

Lori Ann nodded, and followed her back to the ranch.

When she got back to the ranch, she dismounted and hugged Cheyenne.

"Thank you ol' girl, I needed that"."I owe you".

"When I come back, I'll give you a big ol' juicy apple". She kissed her on the forehead, and then let the stable hand take her and Mickey, thanks she said.

As she went to Charlotte and paid her, she told Lori Ann, "I feel awful letting that stable hand just take her".

"I always did everything for my horses", Reba added. "I know what you mean", Lori Ann added.

"Can you drive, Lori Ann"? Sure, she said. Reba climbed up in the cab, and put on her seatbelt.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Reba said. "Yes, it really was, and just a little random, Lori Ann added. "Yep, that me, random Reba", Reba said, laughing.

"Are you going to stay for supper"? "Yes, I think I will thank you", Lori Ann said.

* * *

A/N: That was a fun chapter to write, it's a little more cheerful. I hoped you like it. Please review, and tell me what you think! 


	5. Finding Hope

**A/N: **Thank you so much, for all of the awesome reviews, it really keeps me going. I hope you like this chapter, it's very emotional. Well, to me anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reba

Chapter 5: Finding Hope

The next day, which was three weeks after she found out she had cancer, the doctor called her. He said the medicine was ready. She drove down to the hospital, and went to his office. He then wrote her a prescription for the medicine.

"How long do you think I have had it?" she asked.

"I would guess about four to five months, but is impossible to tell for sure".

"So what do I do now"?

"Well, you'll have a cat scan every month to see how big the tumor is getting".

"Unfortunately, since it is so close to your lung, you can't have chemo or radiation".

"It would kill you".

"I'm already going to die", she whispered to herself.

"I know sort of what it is like, my sister died of colon cancer a couple of years ago".

"It was really hard for our family to see her suffer like she did".

"I just wished I told her that I loved her more".

"I'm sorry", Reba said quietly.

"How are you doing"? he said.

"Well I get these attacks where my chest hurts badly, but it stops after a couple if minutes".

"Every attack seems to last a little bit longer than the last".

"That's how it usually goes, but the medicine should help you".

"Thank you, doctor, for everything".

You're welcome, don't hesitate to come in or call me if you have any questions".

Reba smiled at him and left the doctor's office.

She got home and all but collapsed on the couch. She was slowly getting more easily tired out. She was determined to let her family know how much she loved them, including Brock. Ever since she found out she had cancer, she thought about all the good times she spent with him. He had always been there for her, in their marriage.

"Hey, Reba, I wanted to come see how you were", Brock said entering the house.

"How are you feeling"?

"I'm doing alright I guess".

He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Reba, we need to talk". "I've realized how much you have really meant to me over the past month".

"I guess it took something serious for me to come to my senses".

"I love you Reba, I never really stopped".

"No, you're just feeling sorry for me, because I'm dying".

"No I'm not, Reba, you know I wouldn't say something like that unless I mean it".

"I really love you, Reba", he said, chocking back his emotion.

"What happened to us"?

"I don't know Brock, maybe we just weren't meant for each other".

"We didn't really try to make things better, we just gave up".

Reba sighed.

"Brock, I've always loved you".

"Some nights I would cry in my room, wishing you would come back to me".

"I blamed you, Brock, but I've gotten past that".

"Where do we go from here", Reba asked?

"We just take it one day at a time".

She started crying tears of relief. Her life had been empty without him. Now, Reba finally felt safe in the comfort of his arms that she had secretly longed to be in, once again.

"Brock, I'm going to die", she said, braking the moment.

"I don't want to die",

"Reba, don't ever lose hope that it's going to be okay".

"If you lose hope, you lose everything".

"You don't know that you're going to die, Reba".

"Maybe God has a plan for you, so you won't".

"Have a little faith", he said gently.

Reba felt all of her emotions slowly ease away as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? If you think that the whole Brock/Reba relationship too rushed, any ideas on how to make it better? 


	6. Close to Heart

**A/N:** I made Jake younger, probably around six or seven, in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reba

* * *

** Chapter 6: Close to Heart**

"Why don't we go out for ice cream?", Reba suggested.

"That sounds great", Brock answered. They went to Brock's house.

"Hey mom", Kyra said.

"Hey Kyra", Reba said.

"Would you and Jake like to go out for ice cream with me and your dad"?

"Yeah"! Jake said. "After that Kyra, you want to go shopping"? "

"Sure mom, thanks".

They all got in Reba's Ford, and drove to the ice cream parlor.

Reba and Brock ordered a ice cream shake, Jake got a chocolate cone, and Kyra got a  
ice cream sundae. Jake broke the silence.

"Mom"? "When you go to heaven, can I go with you"?

Reba felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, sweetie, you have to be the man in the house after I gone".

"Do you mean I get to boss Van around"?

"Well, I'll think about it", Reba said laughing.

As they finished their ice cream, Kyra spoke up.

"Mom, my band wants to do some country songs, and I really want you to

be there".

"It's next Tuesday".

"What time"?

"Four o'clock".

"Count me in".

Brock and Jake went home. Kyra and Reba went shopping.

"Kyra, I'm doing a benefit concert".

"Do you want to do a song with me"?

"Really"?

"Sure". "Thanks mom".

"You can choose the song".

"I'll be", Kyra said quietly.

"Oh Kyra", Reba said. Kyra started crying softly.

"Mom, don't leave me please".

"Baby, I try my hardest to stay as long as I can".

Your dad told me never to lose hope, and now I'm telling you".

"I know it's hard, baby".

Kyra then broke down, for the first time.

"Oh Kyra", Reba said, almost crying herself.

"I can't cry, I have to be strong for Kyra", Reba reminded herself.

Reba took Kyra in her arms and held her tight, trying to comfort her.

"I love you, don't ever forget that, Kyra".

"I love you so much". "I'll always be here for you, even when I'm gone".

"But you can't talk back".

I'll still hear you".

"You can talk to me whenever you want".

"I'll always be listening".

"You okay now"?

She gingerly wiped Kyra's tears away with her thumbs.

"I love you mom", Kyra said as she pulled away.

"Mom, let's go shopping"!

"Hey, mom, there is a dance".

"It's in honor of the parents", do you want to come"?

"It's three weeks from now".

"You have to get a dress, it's formal".

"Why don't you bring Jack"? I'm going to bring your dad.

What do you mean?

Your father and I got back together.

What about Barbra Jean?

He's going to tell her tomorrow, I think".

Kyra was kind of sad, but didn't let it show. She didn't want to hurt her

mom. She was actually starting to like BJ.

"That's great mom"!

I feel really bad about it though.

An hour later they had two outfits picked out, as well as two dresses. Kyra chose a simple red spaghetti strap dress that was just above the knees. Reba chose a satin halter top dark green dress. They both tried them on.

"Mom, you look beautiful". Reba smiled.

"Thanks", Kyra.

"You look beautiful too".

"Thanks".

"Well, now we have to find shoes", Kyra said.

"They found some shoes, and then paid for their things, and left".

"Mom, do you want me to drive"?

"Would you Kyra, I'm really tired". Reba sighed.

"She knew she was getting weaker; she just didn't want to admit".

"Sure mom, I'll drive".

Kyra could see her mom getting more tired by the day. She felt so horrible for her, but her mom doesn't want anybody to feel sorry for her, so she tried to shove it from her mind. When she got home, Kyra secretly called a day spa/salon, and made a appointment for her mom and got her dad to pay for it. Then she went to her mom's room.

"Hey, momma, can I come in"?

"Yes".

"She came in.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow"?

"No", Reba said.

"Why"?

"I got you an appointment to go to a day spa".

"What"?

"You have always took care of us, now it's time for us to take care of you".

"We love you mom".

"Thank you Kyra". "I'm going to go lie down".

Are you okay? I guess.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. Constructive critism is welcome. The story is probably going to get a lot better, within a couple of chapters. 


	7. Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reba.

**Chapter 7: Comfort**

"Hey, Reba", Brock said

"How are you doing?"

"Not good Brock".

He chocked by a sob when he hears her voice. She was usually feisty, and loud, making sure that you knew what she had to say, but for the past couple of weeks, her voice sounded weak and sad. He couldn't really blame her. He walked over to her on the couch and sat down.

"Reba, you don't have to be so strong".

"I have to be", she said.

"Not with me you don't".

"Everybody relies on you for everything".

"You need someone to rely on".

She sighed.

She laid her head slowly on Brock's shoulder.

"I love you Brock, you always make me feel safe".

"I need that right now".

"love you too Reba". She groaned suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

She took his hand and squeezed gently.

She knew it was getting worse.

After about four minutes, it went away.

" I have these attacks, where it hurts really bad, and then stops after a couple of minutes".

"It's getting worse, Brock".

"It's starting to hurt all the time now, like a dull ache that won't go away".

"Brock?" "Let's go on a trail ride, the day after tomorrow".

"All of us".

"Okay" he said.

"This week is going to be busy".

"The dance, the concert, Kyra's rehearsal, and the trail ride".

Brock fought back the words, Is that going to be to much for you? Knowing Reba, she would probably smack him on the head. So he decided against it.

"Are you going to the concert in Dallas?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world".

"Brock, you have to talk to B.J".

"I know".

"I can't believe that I'm doing this to her", Reba said.

"Reba, your not the cause of our breakup", it just didn't work out".

"But I feel like it".

"Brock, I promised, after I found out about you and Barbra Jean that I would never be the other woman".

"I broke it".

"I feel so horrible".

"Reba, don't feel bad".

"You didn't make the mistake, I did".

"I won't ever forgive myself for that".

"But we both can move on".

"I was just starting to like Barbra Jean", Reba said.

"In some wacky way, she helped this family".

"She is family", Reba finished.

"She still will be".

"Reba, don't feel bad about this, I'll fix the whole thing tomorrow".

"It will all be fine".

"We will be fine".

She sighed. Thank you Brock.

**A/N:** Please review! Thank you so much for all of the reviews I have gotten so far. I know the story is depressing, but it will get better within the next couple of chapters. Please let me know if there is anything I could do to improve.


	8. The Confrontation

**A/N: **I really don't like this chapter, because I had to hurt Barbra Jean. It was really hard to write. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks!

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

That night, Brock couldn't sleep, so instead he rehearsed what he was going to say to B.J.

He then would have to work out custody of Henry. He sighed, and finally went to sleep.

The next day, he got up early and made some coffee. Barbra Jean helped Henry into his seat for breakfast. They ate breakfast in silence and after breakfast, Brock rounded up the courage to speak up.

"B.J, we need to talk. Henry buddy, can you go play in the playroom"?

"Yes daddy".

"Thank you, bud".

He scampered into the other room.

Barbra Jean knew something was wrong, she sensed it for a couple of days.

Brock took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Barbra Jean, me and Reba got back together", he said with tears glistening in his eyes.

Barbra Jean didn't look that surprised.

"Brock, I always knew that you loved Reba still".

"I was just trying to put off brining it up as long as I could" .

"Barbra Jean, I loved you, I really did".

"I know Brock".

"Part of me will always love you", she said.

Barbra Jean started gently crying, and Brock reached out and hugged her.

"You don't know how much this is hurting me, B.J".

"What are we going to do about Henry"?

"I don't know", she said.

"I'll see you later, Barbra Jean".

"I have to go".

She nodded softly in understanding.

He left the house and drove to the stable. He parked and got out and walked to the Glen. (The Glen was a place surrounded by trees and grass and in the middle of it was a waterfall, that was thankfully turned on). He went there from time to time to think. He felt really bad of what he had to do to Barbra Jean. He loved her and it killed him to see her cry. She knew that deep down in his heart, he never stropped loving Reba.

Barbra Jean was still sitting down at the table. She thought about what was happening. She always knew in the back of her mind that it would happen sooner or later, she just hoped it would never happen. She started crying, and she covered her face and tried to wipe the tears away, so Henry wouldn't see her crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He climbed on her lap and gave her a kiss.

"Mommy, don't cry", he said.

She just hugged him close and sobbed. As soon as her crying subsided, she stood up.

"It's nothing Henry". "Oh", he said sadly.

"Were is daddy" ?

"Daddy had to go away for a little while, he's going to come back later today".

"You should go get daddy to hug you". "He makes me feel better when he hugs me", Henry said in his child logic.

"Maybe he would make you feel better" .

"Maybe Henry", B.J. said.

She felt really sad for Henry, since he'll have to move around a lot. She sighed and pushed everything to the back of her mind, and concentrated to what she had to do that day.


	9. Being Together

A/N: Sorry if I didn't give you a timeline. This story is in late spring and in the beginning of summer if that helps. The whole trail rides and the Glen is inspired by Camp Ironwood, a Christian camp that I used to go to in California. Anyway enough rambling.

**Chapter 9: Being Together**

In the morning, Reba got up around 6. She painfully got up and got dressed. She went downstairs to fix the coffee. She didn't know what she would do without coffee. She sat down at the table and checked her email on her laptop. Then she turned it off and just sat there enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. This is something she never really had time to do, but she didn't a lot of things that she really never had "Time to do". Cheyenne walked in with Van and Elizabeth. Before Reba got sick, he usually goofed off most of the morning, but now he was a little more serious.

"Hi Nana", Lizzy said.

"Hi sweetheart".

"How's my girl this morning"?

"Good".

Elizabeth went over and gave Reba a kiss on the cheek.

"Nana are you all better now"?

Tears came to her eyes, quickly.

"Nana's not all better now, but you made her feel a lot better, though".

"I love you sweet cakes".

"I love you too Nana".

"Good Morning Cheyenne, morning Van".

"Morning Mom".

"How are you feeling"?

"You now what?"

"I know you guys love me and are just trying to be caring".

"But could you not ask me how I'm feeling so much?"

"Sure mom, sorry". Reba sighed.

"Brock's coming over in twenty minutes, so you guys better get ready for the trail ride".

"Okay".

"Van can you help Elizabeth get ready"? "You even get the liberty to do her hair".

"Oh really"?

"What a lucky person daddy is, isn't he", he said to Elizabeth.

Reba looked into her daughter's eyes, and could tell something was wrong.

"Cheyenne", are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, nothing's wrong".

"No something is, I can tell".

"What's bothering you?"

"It's just, I'm worried about you".

"Oh, Cheyenne", please don't worry about me".

"If you worry about me, then that will make more worried".

"I'm alright with it, really".

"Your alright with it?"

"How can you be so strong all of the time?"

"I don't want you to leave".

"Cheyenne, I have to be at peace with it".

"You are going to be fine".

"You have your dad, B.J., and everybody else around you".

"But it won't be the same".

She started crying, slowly walking over to her mom. Reba got up and embraced her with a well needed hug.

"I'll always be with you no matter what". I won't leave.

"You just have to accept that I have to leave".

She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Aren't you scared?".

"I'm not scared to die, Cheyenne".

"I'm just scared to leave you all".

She finally let her tears fall.

"It will all be fine, I promise".

Cheyenne's tears gently subsided and she went to go get dressed. She just prayed to God that everything would be okay. In twenty minutes, everyone was ready, Brock came and picked them up with Jake.. Cheyenne took Elizabeth to Barbra Jean, who didn't want to come on the trail ride.

Cheyenne understood that after all, B.J. had just lost her husband.

Reba drove to the stable and parked close to the entrance.

"Hey Charlotte".

"Is Cheyenne free?"

"Yes she is, just waiting for you".

"She loves you Reba".

"Other people go to ride her, and she doesn't want to do anything

for them".

"She's best with you". Reba smiled.

Cheyenne and Brock went and got their usual horses and then tied them up at the hitching rail. Cheyenne helped Van tack up his horse, because he knew nothing about horses. Brock helped Jake out, while Reba came, leading Cheyenne. They all mounted and started worming up for their trail ride.

Brock looked up and smiled at Reba. She looked so natural in the saddle. Nothing seemed to make her more happier than to be in the saddle.

Once they had suffiently warmed up the horses, they started off, with Reba leading the group, because she knew the trail. Even Van looked like he was having fun. Brock stopped up ahead and inched his horse near Cheyenne. Then he leaned over and kissed Reba gently.

"Did everybody forget I was here?"

"That's gross".

Everybody just laughed at him. They kept going in till they were at the benches in the clearing. Reba was the first to dismount, followed by Brock and Kyra. This was the first trial tat your father and I went to after we started dating. Oh how sweet mom, Cheyenne said. Thinking back, there were still a lot of painful memories that were in the way. But they were all going to start over. She smiled as Van linked arms with Cheyenne. They were truly all a family again. Except for Barbra Jean. Reba could explain how horrible she felt about the whole thing. She didn't want to hurt her, she really was a good person. She took a deep breathe, and sat down on the bench next to Brock.

"I wonder if it's still there, Brock whispered".

They got over to the tree and looked. In the tree was carved Brock loves Reba forever. She smiled. Cheyenne and Van walked over.

"Oh that's so sweet", Cheyenne said.

"We should do something like that, Van".

He rolled his eyes.

"I saw that".

"I know, he replied".

They started talking about old times before they got married.

"I remember when I took you home for Christmas one time".

"Momma loved you, but daddy didn't at first".

"Yeah, and I tried my hardest to get him to like me".

"And he finally did".

"I went through a lot for you Reba Hart".

She smiled. "Now what is up with our family?"

"Any news?".

"Well Elizabeth met a new friend at preschool".

"She did, did she?" Van asked.

"Yes she did". "His name is Riley".

"His name?".

"Yes HIS name".

"Van their just little kids".

"I met his mom yesterday and she is very sweet".

"Elizabeth could go on play dates with him".

They all sat in silence after that, enjoying the time that they have together. Reba silently grabbed Brock hand and squeezed it a little. He knew she didn't want to spoil the moment so he kept quiet.

"This place is beautiful, Kyra said quietly".

"Yes it is".

"Reba, your momma and daddy is coming to the concert".

"Apparently your cell phone was charging and they couldn't get in touch with you so they called me".

She smiled.

"That's great!", she said.

"I haven't seen momma and daddy in a long time".

"Me either", Cheyenne said.

"The concert is Wednesday right?" Brock said.

"Yep".

"And the dance is Thursday night".

"Cheyenne did you get a dress?".

"Yeah, but Van needs to get new suit?".

"Aww, do I? Van said whining".

"Yes baby you do".

"We better be heading back, guys".

"Yeah, I think we should", Brock agreed. They all mounted their horses and rode off.

"Brock?"

"Race you to that tree over there".

"Reba I don't want…. "See ya", she said. She galloped off toward the tree.

Brock looked over at Cheyenne.

"Go ahead dad".

He galloped over to where Reba was already more than half way there. He caught up to her, but she beat him too it.

"Just like old times", he said.

"What, riding or me beating you?".

"Both", he laughed. She reached over and kissed him.

"I love you Brock".

"I love you too".

They walled on ahead of the other's.

"You know Brock?"

"What?".

"Things are going to be alright as long as I'm with you".

He smiled at her, the love of his life. They reached the stable six minutes ahead of the other's.

"I'm glad that mom and dad are back together", Cheyenne said.

"Me too", Van said.

"She was suffering without him, I could tell".

"What is going to happen to Barbra Jean?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, She'll probably move or something maybe".

"I'm going to miss Barbra Jean", Jake said.

"We'll all miss Barbra Jean, Jake".

"We can still all see her though".

"She's not going to be gone forever from us".

They all smiled content with all being together. Van pulled up to Cheyenne and then his horse suddenly jerked away from Cheyenne's horse.

"Oh man", he said.

"I'm sorry baby, but Megan doesn't like Wyatt".

"I tried Cheyenne".

"I know", she laughed.


	10. The Concert

A/N: This story is going to be another two or three chapters probably. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Constructive critism is very welcomed. The chapters are going to get a lot longer.

Chapter 10: The concert

Today was the concert day.

Reba got up reluctantly. She he got dressed and did her usual routine. Brock came over from his friends house around six-thirty. She and Brock drank their morning coffee together. No words really needed to say.

"Today's the big day" , Brock said.

"Yep" .

"I'm still dying to know what song your going to do with Kyra".

"Just wait and see".

Cheyenne got up with Elizabeth.

"Hi daddy" , Cheyenne said.

"Hi grandpa", Lizzy said.

How my two princesses?"

"Good" , Lizzy said.

"Today's the day" , Cheyenne said excitedly.

"Are you nervous mom?"

"Yeah, a little, I just can't wait to see momma and daddy".

They all got ready for the concert and drove down. Van reluctantly let Reba drive the Mustang with Brock, Kyra, and Jake. Van drove the "Yawnmobile" with Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, and Henry. Reba had butterflies in her stomach, hoping that she would do alright.

"I hope I do alright for Daddy" , Reba said.

"Reba, how can the voice of an Angel go wrong?"

"Thanks Brock".

They all settled in the Audience and Reba and Kyra went back stage. They quickly got ready and headed on stage. They both took the bar stools and the audience cheered loudly. Reba could see her daddy and momma. And she also saw her sister, Trisha.She had a tear in her eye before the thing even started. She decided earlier that she wanted to sing I'll be, with Kyra first. The music started and Reba took a deep breathe. The music started and they got into the chorus. Both Reba and Kyra's voice started cracking.

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.**_

_**Be your shelter when need someone to see you through,**_

_**I'll be there to carry you. I'll be. **_

_**I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, **_

_**the one that will hold on to you.**_

_**When you feel that rain falling down, **_

_**I'll be there.**_

By the song's ending, all of her family, including her and Kyra, was in tears. The only one that wasn't was Jake. He didn't really understand. She took a deep breathe. Since she decided to sing only inspiration songs. She sang I can only imagine. Kyra went backstage, mostly because she couldn't handle it anymore. Kyra sand Forever Love and two other songs and then she had to say goodbye. She walked backstage almost in tears. She found Brock holding Kyra, who was softly sobbing. Brock was comforting Kyra, so she didn't step in. Her parents came up to her, with her sister Trisha. She silently hugged her daddy, without saying anything. The emotion said it all. She then hugged her mom and her sister. She asked to be excused with her sister. They took a sort walk.

"How are you doing Reba?"

"I don't know Trisha" , she sighed.

"I'm just tired, spiritually, and emotionally".

"I know it's hard".

"Have you prayed to Him about it?"

No, I guess I haven't".

"I've sort of lost touch with Him over the years".

"Reba, God is there for you, don't push Him away" .

She stopped and hugged her.

"Thank You".

"Your welcome".

"Want to go to Church?" She suggested.

"Sure"

"Everybody needs me to be strong, I really don't have time to think about it".

"I'm worried about them".

"Reba, you have to have faith that it's going to be okay".

"How?"

"Everything is not going to be okay".

"I'm dying"

"Maybe God is using you, so you could help other people".

"Reba I know you, and you usually don't give up that easy".

"It's just so hard".

"I know, but just trust in God, and he'll get you through it".

"I promise"

"And don't keep pushing your family away".

"Let them help you and take over once in a while".

"Let's get back to Kyra and the other's, Trisha suggested.

"Okay".

They slowly walked back to the others.

"Are you okay Kyra?" Reba asked?

"Yeah, sorry mom".

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay".

"Do you want to come with me and your Aunt to church tonight?"

Usually Kyra fought the idea of going to church, but she agreed this time.

"Great".


	11. Uplifting

**A/N:** This chapter has probably four chapters left. This was an amazing chapter to write, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reba...

**Chapter 11: Uplifting**

They arrived at church, at the prayer service a little. She walked in, hand in hand with Trisha, her parents and the rest of the family following behind her.

"Welcome back, Reba", Pastor Rob said.

"Hey Pastor" .

"We haven't seen you in a while".

"I know, she said".

"We heard what happened".

"We're really sorry".

"Thanks Pastor".

They went and sat down in Reba's usual spot. Reba sat next to Trisha, an Brock on the other side, with everybody Cheyenne, Van and Reba's parents next to Brock. Church started and the Pastor began the announcements.

"As you can see, Reba and her family are back, and we are grateful that the Lord has brought them back to us".

As he finished all of the other announcements, Reba squeezed Brock's hand gently. He smiled back at her.

"Let's pray", he said.

"Lord, we thank you for all that you have done for us".

"We pray for all those who were not able to make it today, and we pray for those of them that are sick".

"We pray for Reba, that you would put your healing hand upon her and help heal her".

"We all pray that you would help her family deal with her illness, and pray that they could look to you for strength".

"In your heavenly name, Amen".

Reba looked around in the little country church. She saw all of her church family and smiled. Even though, there were only thirty or so, she felt so loved and supported. She really hasn't felt that feeling in a long time. The message was very spiritually uplifting to her. It made her realize that she needed to rely on God more to help her through. She was curious to what verse he would end the message with.

"And let us close in scripture".

Be ye of good courage, and he shall strengthen your heart, all ye that hope in the Lord, Psalms: 32:24.

After church, she hugged some of her friends along with the Pastor. Thank You Pastor, you don't know how much I needed that. I know, he said softly. They walked out of Church, emotionally fulfilled. They went back to the house.

**A/N: **I hoped you like this chapter, please R&R. God A/N: In this fic Reba is not a famous singer. She is just a local singer that does benefit concerts for local charities every once in a while. The songs that she sings like Forever Love and I'll Be, are other singers songs in the story, and they don't have anything to do with her, just to let you know.


	12. Faith

**A/N:** I can't believe all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten for this story! Thanks to all of you! There will probavly be four or five chapters left, I think, just to let you know. The song is Promise of a lifetime, I can't think of the artist.

**Chapter 12: Faith**

Two days after the concert, Reba slept in that morning till eight in the morning. She got up a little disoriented an dizzy. She slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the island. Hey Cheyenne, she said. Hey mom. Reba looked up at her, and her eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Are you okay mom?"

"No", she said sadly.

"You want me to make you some coffee?"

"Would you?"

"Sure, mom".

"Thanks".

Reba sipped at her coffee slowly.

"Momma you better go lie down".

Reba knew something was very wrong. Cheyenne didn't call her momma unless she was very sick. I think I'll do that. She went back upstairs and laid down. She knew she really didn't have that much time left, she could feel it. All she could do is pray. Brock gently knocked on the door. She turned on the radio to the Christian station.

"Come in Brock".

He walked in and saw her tear stained face. She had the radio softly playing as he sat down next to her and took her in his arms…

_**I have fallen to my knees **_

_**As I sing a lullaby of pain**_

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

_**As I sing to help the tears go away**_

_**Then I remember the pledge you made me**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I know your always there**_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

_**I hear the words you say**_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind.**_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**Will you help me fall apart**_

_**Pick me up, take me in your arms**_

_**Find my way back from the storm **_

_**And you show me how to grow**_

_**Through the change**_

'_**I still remember the pledge you made me**_

_**I am holding on to the hope I have inside**_

_**With you I will stay through every day**_

_**Putting my understanding aside**_

_**And I am, comforted**_

"Just have faith Reba, never give up" , he said after the song stopped playing.

"I do Brock".

"I have finally found my faith".

A/N: Thanks for reading. If it isn't too much to ask again, please review! God Bless.


	13. The Dance

**Chapter 13: The Dance**

She smiled at him.

"It's going to be okay, it really is".

She rested for most of the day, and Brock stayed with her.

He knew that she didn't have that much time left.

"Well tonight is the dance".

"I can't wait", he said.

"Yeah, I know".

When the time came, everybody started to get ready.

Reba put her make-up on with Cheyenne.

"Mom, please let me do your make up, please?"

"Well.. Please?"

"Okay".

"Thank you mom".

She did her mom's make up.

Reba had to admit, she did a good job.

"You did really good, Cheyenne".

"Thanks".

Brock and Van put their suits on and Brock tied his tie for him. The time came for them to leave. Kyra's boyfriend Josh came to pick her up and was waiting with Brock and Van. Kyra, Cheyenne, and Reba came down after a couple of minutes.

"Wow, Cheyenne you look amazing!", Van said.

Kyra went down to her boyfriend and hugged him.

Brock had tears in his eyes.

"Reba, you are my angel".

"I love You".

"I love you too Brock".

He kissed her gently. They all left for the dance in smiles. Brock led Reba to the dance floor first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing. Brock looked at he. She was the picture of an angel. he loved her so much. Reba looked at Kyra and Cheyenne. They were having so much fun. They all needed this break. She sighed. She wasn't going to think about anything but dancing. The song stopped and they stood talking.

"This is great", she said.

"Yeah it is"

Kyra walked over hand in hand with Josh.

"Having fun, mom?"

"A lot of fun" , she smiled.

The music started playing again, and they resumed dancing. They took the next song off and went and got some punch. Then they sat down.

"What now Brock?"

"Where do we go from here?", she said seriously.

"We take it one day at a time".

Barbra Jean and I have to go to court on the 10th.

"We'd agreed that Henry would live with her and then every other weekend, two weeks during the summer, and Easter vacation he could spend with me".

"Your all that matters to me right now, Reba".

"Come on, let's dance some more".

"Two more dances, please?"

"Okay" she laughed.

"You got me" , Reba said.

The next song that played was The Dance.

_**Looking back on the memory of**_

_**The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone**_

_**For a moment all the world was right**_

_**How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye**_

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know**_

_**The way it all would end the way it all would go**_

_**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**_

_**But I'd of had to miss the dance**_

_**Holding you I held everything**_

_**For a moment wasn't I a king**_

_**But if I'd only known how the king would fall**_

_**Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all**_

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know**_

_**The way it all would end the way it all would go**_

_**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**_

_**But I'd of had to miss the dance**_

_**Yes my life is better left to chance**_

_**I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance**_

Reba could see his tears slowly falling down his face as the song played.

The last song that they played started slowly. She gasped.

"Oh, Brock" , she said.

It was Forever Love.

They danced to the music and tears started to form in her eyes. Cheyenne and Kyra smiled.

"They deserve it, Kyra said to Josh".

"They sure do".

The song seem to play for hours, to Reba. She was so happy. When the song finally ended, she was nearly in tears.

"I love you so much, Brock".

"I love you too".

They walked up to Kyra and Cheyenne. Reba went up to Cheyenne.

"Were going home, okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired".

"Okay bye mom, love you".

"See ya later, Mrs. H".

She and Brock walked out of the high school hand in hand. She got in the car and put her seatbelt on.

"I'm so tired", she said.

A/N: The song is of course, The dance by Garth Brooks. I hope you liked this chapter, it's a little long. Chapter 12 and 13 was meant to be one chapter, but it was way to long, so I broke it up.


	14. Doubting your faith

A/N: Thank you for all of my wonderful reviews! I can't thank you enough, they all mean a lot to me.

**Chapter 13: Doubt of faith**

Reba woke up that morning hurting really bad. She got up and went and got her coffee. Brock came over after ten minutes. He knocked on he door softly.

"Come in", she said weakly.

He walked in and saw her.

She was laying in her bed, her eyes full of pain.

"Brock, It hurts so bad".

"I know baby".

She gasped and took his hand.

"Were going to the hospital Reba".

She looked so scared.

"Brock don't leave me".

"I won't baby".

"I love you Brock".

"Don't even think like that, Reba", he said.

He easily picked her up and put her in the car. He drove to the hospital and got a wheelchair for her. The nurse saw her and went and got her doctor, while they admitted Reba in the hospital. Brock waited in the waiting room for a while and called Cheyenne and told her.

"I'll can get there in an hour, daddy".

"Okay".

"Can you pick up Kyra?"

"Sure".

The doctor came to the waiting room.

"Brock?"

"Yes?"

"She's in a coma".

"I don't know what was the cause, because that is not normal", the doctor said.

"Will she wake up?"

"There is a chance, but probably not".

"I'm sorry".

"Can I see her?"

"Sure".

"I'll take you to her".

He showed him in the room. He slowly walked in and sat down at the chair by her bed. Kyra and Cheyenne walked in. Tears formed in Kyra's eyes. Cheyenne just looked at Reba, in shock.

"She was feeling so good yesterday", Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, she wasn't feeling good".

"She told me before the dance", he said

"She just wanted to have fun for a while".

"Is mom going to die?"

"I don't know Kyra".

"Your mother is strong, she'll pull through".


	15. Holding On

**Chapter 15: Holding On**

A/N: I'm very sorry to have not updated in so long. School got in the way as it always does. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

She found herself in a very depressing, dark place. Father, I'm so tired, I just wanna go home. It's not time yet, your family still needs you, a voice gently told her.

Kyra stayed with Josh most of the time. He was the only one that could comfort her. Jake didn't really understand. They had almost lost all hope, when two weeks later they took a cat scan of her to see what was going on. There was no change.

"Brock?" The doctor said.

Brock dreaded what the doctor was going to say.

"Your going to have to think about when you want us to put her off life support".

"She's suffering, Brock", the doctor said gently.

"She's not going to die".

He then stormed away.

"Kyra, I have to go, he said".

She nodded and he walked out of the hospital. He got to his car and drove to the church. The doors were unlocked, so he walked in. He sat down in a pew and broke down.

_**You left your Bible on the dresser**_

_**So I put it in the drawer**_

_**'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore**_

_**And when I sit at your piano**_

_**I can almost hear those hymns**_

_**The keys are just collecting dust**_

_**But I can't close the lid**_

"Why are you doing this?"

He said aloud, letting out a sob.

"Please Lord, I love her so much".

"I need her", he prayed.

He knew he was being selfish. Just then the pastor walked up and sat down next to him.

"She's in a coma in Memorial Hospital".

"I'm so sorry Brock".

"You want to talk about it?"

"I really don't have anybody to talk to about it".

"I'm trying to be as strong as I can, for Reba and the rest of our family, but it's so hard".

"You just have to trust in God, Brock".

"You just have to give up and let Him do what he needs to do".

"Brock, if he takes Reba, you have to think of it in a positive way".

"She would go home to be with her Heavenly Father".

"She would be free of all of her pain".

"I know, but I'm just selfish".

"I want her to stay with me forever".

"You just have to let God guide you and Reba through it".

"He has a plan for you and Reba, if you just let him take control".

"Brock, let's pray".

"Dear Heavenly Father, we come to you today to pray for Reba. Please take control of their lives, and guide them through this trial. Please give Brock the strength and courage to go on, and Reba the strength and the will power to make it through, if it be your plan. We praise you and thank you for everything you've done for us, In your Heavenly Name, Amen".

"Thank you pastor, I really needed that".

"I know it's hard, but you have to be willing to let her go".

"She's in good hands".

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know what you think. I welcome constructive crisism as always, because it helps me become a better writer. Thank You to all the people who have read and reviewed this story. 


	16. Forever Love

**A/N: **Hi! The story is almost done, there is two chapters left. Sorry if this chapter is a little hard to follow, but I really didn't know how else to break it up.

**Chapter 16: Forever Love**

He arrived back at the hospital. Reba was getting worse by the day. He continued to talk to her, hoping in some way, she could hear. He told her that he loved her and needed for her to get better.

_She was sitting on the bench, waiting. She was getting so drowsy, all she could think about was giving up and go to sleep. Her heart was aching, not only to go back home, but to see Brock again. She loved him with all of her heart. That alone kept her from giving up, the thought of seeing him again. She continued to keep the faith, although she was suffering inside. _

Brock could tell she was suffering. Her once beautiful face and bright red hair was long since replaced. Her face was as white as the sheet she was covered with. Her hair was dull orange, and had lost all of it's shine. Even her lips were He prayed to God, that he could save her, but realization hit him. She most likely won't live. He couldn't yet put her In God's hands just yet. He didn't want to let her go. The machines started beeping wildly. With tears in his eyes, he gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you Reba".

_**The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.**_

_**Wed spend this life side by side.**_

_**I still feel the same though you're so far away.**_

_**I swear that you'll always be my...**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Forever love. I promise you.**_

_**Someday well be together.**_

_**Forever love. I wont give up. no matter what.**_

_**Ill be waiting for you. forever love.**_

_**Minutes and hours and years may go by.**_

_**But my heart knows nothing of time.**_

_**So don't cry, just keep me right there.**_

_**In your dreams. and hold on to these words of mine.**_

_**Forever love. I promise you.**_

_**Someday well be together.**_

_**Forever love. I wont give up. no matter what.**_

_**Ill be waiting for you. forever love.**_

_**Love is the road to our destiny.**_

_**Nothing can change what is meant to be.**_

_**Forever love. I promise you.**_

_**Someday well be together.**_

_**Forever love. I wont give up. no matter what.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you. forever love.**_

An hour later, the doctor came out.

"Brock?"

"Yes, he said almost shaking".

"She made it through miraculously, but she is just barely hanging on".

He walked in the room with the doctor.

"Brock, she's in so much pain, it's been three weeks".

"No, I can't, I can't he said pleading".

He sat down by her bed, and the doctor left them to be alone. He started crying softly. He knew he had to let her go. He knew she was suffering and that she needed to go home. He wiped his tears away and took a deep breathe. He started praying, silently.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I love Reba with all of my heart, but I don't want to se her suffer anymore. If it's your will, you can take her home. He was shaking. This was by far, the hardest thing he had to do in his life. He was shaking. I'm going to put her in your hands and let her go.

_Reba could see light coming through the darkness. She heard someone's voice, but didn't know who it was. She smiled through all of her pain._

"My child, it's time for you to go back".

"Your needed back home now".

Over the next week, Brock continued to talk to her. She seemed to be getting better, completely surprising her doctor. She was still in a coma.

"Reba your going to be okay", he whispered to her.

He kissed her forehead gently, he skin was cold against his lips. He didn't leave her, although Cheyenne came and offered him a break. He looked at her. She seemed to look more at peace.

A/N: I hope you liked it, if it's not to much to ask, please review and tell me what you think. For those people who already reviewed I can't thank you enough! I really means a lot.


	17. Waking Up

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, the story is almost done!

**Chapter 17: Waking Up**

The next day, Reba started to stir. Brock took her hand. Reba slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Brock smiled back at her, emotion almost chocking him.

"Hey, baby welcome back", he said.

"Hey Brock".

"Reba I was so scared that you were going to leave me".

"I love you".

"I love you too Brock, I would never leave you".

The doctor then came in.

Welcome back Reba, he said smiling".

"I was sure you were going to leave us".

He checked her vitals.

"I'm going to set up a cat scan to check on the tumer tomarrow".

He then left to leave them some time to catch up.

"Brock, how long was I like this?"

"Almost five in a half weeks".

"Kyra graduated, and is moving in to her dorm, and Cheyenne is pregnant again".

Reba started crying softly, tears of happiness

"I'm so glad to be back, I missed you so much".

"Brock without you, I wouldn't be here right now".

"I heard your voice, and that convinced me to keep fighting".

A/N: I hoped you liked it, God Bless!


	18. A miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba...

**Chapter 18: A Miracle**

The next day Reba was wheeled in to the examining room. Brock could see it in her eyes that she was terrified.

"Reba, I'll be right here okay?"

Reba took a deep breathe.

The process took under five minutes.

"It's a miracle", the doctor said

"The cancer has gone into remission".

"What?"

Brock was in total shock. Reba was helped back into her wheelchair, unknowing of the news.

"Baby, you cancer is in remission".

"What?"

She was in disbelief.

Brock kissed her.

"Baby, it's going to be okay".

Once in the privacy in her room, Reba couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down and let all of her emotion just melt away. She rested her head on Brock's shoulder and cried unashamely while Brock gently rubbed her back. Rea was allowed to go home as soon as Brock signed all of her paperwork. Everybody was waiting for her at home. Kyra was the first to run up and hug her.

"Mom, I missed you".

"I missed you too baby".

As soon as everybody finished hugging her, brock told them the news.

"The doctor said that her cancer is in remission".

Everybody cried tears of relief, that their beloved Reba would be okay.

"I'm going to be okay", Reba said smiling.

"Brock told me that your pregnant, Cheyenne I'm so happy for you".

"I hope it's a boy", Van said.

Van! Cheyenne said.

Reba laughed.

"It's a new beginning for all of us".

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Thank you. Again, sorry the chapter is so short 


	19. The Proposal

A/N: This is the last chapter. I just want to thank everybody who has stuck with this story, even though I have been very slow in updating sometimes. Thank You so much!

**Chapter 19: The Proposal**

That night, Brock and Reba were sitting on the porch looking at the sky.

"Reba, I love you so much".

"I love you too, baby".

"All I want is for us to stay together forever".

Reba moved closer to him and kissed him passionatly.

"That's all I want to".

"Reba?", he got down on one knee.

Reba gasped.

"Reba Hart, will you marry me again?"

"Yes Brock", she said through her tears.

She was so happy, that she didn't really notice Brock slipping a diamond ring on her finger. Brock sat back on the swing, pulling Reba closer to him. She leaned closer to him. She rested her head against his chest, lisening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat, as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat their together for what seemed like an eternity. They finally went in, hand in hand back in the house. Cheyenne was the first to notice the ring. She ran over and hugged her mom.

"That is so awesome mom, congradulations!"

"Your going to marry Mrs. H again?"

"That is so cool, Mr. H!"

"So, mom have you set the date yet?"

"No, Cheyenne", Reba said.

As if reading her mind Reba said,

"Cheyenne, it's going to be a small wedding".

"Only close family, and Lori Ann".

"Aww mom".

"And I'm going to wear the dress that I wore to the dance".

"Oh, mom your going to look so pretty!"

Finally that day came two weeks later. Reba and Brock got to the church first. Cheyenne, Van and the rest got there a little later. Cheyenne insisted on doing her make- up and Reba didn't even resist. They were all ready within an hour, when all of Reba's close family was there. Her sister Trisha, and brother Derek was there, with her "momma and daddy" and Lori Ann. Reba apeared with her dad at the doorway. They walked down the isle slowly. Brock could hardly contain his happiness. He was so excited to finally be married to her again. He looked at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. he joined him at the altar, as the pastor began the vows.

"Will you, Reba take Brock as your husband?"

"Yes, I will".

"Will you, Brock take Reba to be you wife?"

"Yes".

"I now pronouce you husband and wife again", the pastor said.

"You may kiss the bride".

Reba wrapped her arms around Brock and Brock kissed her. Reba was so happy.

"You know what Brock?"

"You have just made me the happiest woman in the world".

"I love you too Reba", he said smiling.

_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle_

_And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_Don't she look beautiful tonight?_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'_

_Ya know I wanna say em all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singing_

_Such a heavenly sight_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

_In this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

_Lost in the moment_

_In this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

A/N: A BIG thank you to: Nelly Forebush, Ms. Fancy, Settiepi, Shining Friendship, Fancy Sara, Haley, Karen P, Sara, Marie S. Zachary, and Amanda, for all of your reviews! God Bless! Sorry, Ashton, the song seemed to be the only song that really fit!


End file.
